


Correlation and Causation

by CappuccinoPanda (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, M/M, i love vodka, im actu all y drunk while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CappuccinoPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the sluts have gone home and the German kid ate all the candy, Sly is bored as fuck on Halloween night. The rumors of a fictional beast living at the highest point of Midorijima piss him off, causing him to investigate in the stupid ass myth. </p><p>Late halloweeny thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correlation and Causation

The digital clock on his coil read 12 o'clock. 

He finished beating the shit out of his last rhyme opponent. Although Halloween wasn't exactly something for teenagers, Aoba found him self with a shortage of punching bags. Kicking the groaning acne faced boy in the jaw, Sly motioned for his dog to move along, leaving the dark alleyway. Walking down the unusually empty feeling streets, the two walked towards the abandoned building the twins usually had their fun in. Passing by multiple drunken girls in provocative costumes walking with horny teenage boys, Aoba realized he finished rhyme rather late. He probably wasn't getting laid by some drunk chick in a nurse costume of a sort tonight. Sighing in his hormonal sexual frustration, Sly kicked a pop can down the streets until he reached the twins' place 15 minutes later. Impressed by how much commitment he made to kick the soda can, the azured haired boy pushed open a dark green door behind the run down building to find stupidly loud music playing in a room full of teens. 

"Yo, Aoba"

"Hello Aoba-san" greeted two not-twins. Aoba gave them his usual nod as he sat down on the smelly leather couch in the living room. The blond boy next to him payed no attention as he continued to fidget with the gaming controller, not losing sight of the TV screen. 

"Yo. Any sluts not taken yet?" He asked, cracking open a can of soda. 

"Unfortunately, none that you'd be interested in, Aoba-san" replied Virus. 

"Tch" Aoba remarked at the light taste of ginger ale and the unfortunate fate of his sex life. 

"Do you guys have any decent drinks?" He asked rudely. As the two Blonds gave each other nervous looks, Aoba noticed that most of the room was filled with drunken duos groping each other. 

"We sent someone to get more beer. His fake ID didn't work so now we're out" Trip said very firmly. Aoba, growing increasingly more irritable, reached to the coffee table across from the couch for a peanut butter cup, muttering a 'whatever'. The blond boy from beside him snatched it from the table and popped it into his mouth in one swift motion. Glaring at the metal faced boy playing fucking mario cart, Sly realized he was too tired for another fight. Standing up, he left for the door mumbling about getting some decent booze. 

Midorijima was a tropical island with a limited temperature range. Leaves didn't change colours and starbucks didn't serve pumpkin spice lattes. The only way to tell if it was fall or winter was if the wind was strong enough to make your jacket slap you in the face. When that happened to the aggravated teen, he wanted to throw a fit and punch the face of anyone who crossed his passed. Luckily, the blue haired dog convinced him to stop before he reached his fourth victim. 

Walking down the same streets with his hands in his pockets, Aoba reached the liquor store and bought a bottle of vodka. He decided to treat himself to the expensive Russian-imported kind since he was such a fucking mess today. Waiting for the store clerk to finish analyzing his fake ID, two men behind him talked about some rabid beast that lived atop the tallest natural in Midorijima. The recent rumors of the beast have been annoying between the locals. Grabbing his vodka and fake ID, Aoba figured everyone would drink his fancy Russian vodka if he went back, _including_   that bitch ass white guy.  Pissed at the very mention of the metal faced boy, Sly got directions from Ren to "Sparrow Memorial Park", taking a 20 minute walk through the dark parks he never knew existed. 

Marching up a steep hill, Aoba reached the top with the vodka in hand. The park was filled with old Japanese styled statues and run down buildings. The area was too dark for him to see much (though he swore he saw blood), though he reached the end of the park. It cut off with a huge willow tree and a cliff off the edge of the coast. Understanding why the place was considered rather spoopy, Aoba shrugged and argued the "beast" to be just a myth. With no monster in sight, Aoba sat at the base of the huge tree, facing the sea. Opening the bottle of vodka, Sly took a swig of the strong drink as he stared out to the water, eyes adjusting in the darkness on the waves. Feeling especially depressed today, he looked at a metal plaque next to him with an array of names engraved on it. Trying to focus his drunken eyes on the plaque, he looked at the header of all the names. Eventually, Sly gave up and took another swig of vodka. 

Remembering the felling of no reason to live, the drunk boy stayed at the base of the tree, not caring of what would happen to him. The digital clock read one o'clock on his coil. Figuring he didn't want anymore or the half empty, nasty smelling bottle, Aoba tossed the bottle over the edge of the cliff. If he was found passed out in the morning, at least they couldn't charge him for drinking in a park. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he watched the zippers oh his jacket flap around in the wind. 

Today, he had the undying urge to eat a warm bowl of rice & stir fry and to sleep in an actual bed. Maybe even have a shower. To sleep in a lumpy bed that was his own.

Figuring that today would be the day he'd go home for the first time in two weeks, Aoba sat up and leaned against the tree. Standing up straight, he mentally forced one foot in front of the other and staggered out for entrance of the park. Turning around to check if Ren was still keeping up, Aoba saw a large dark shadow at the willow tree with glowing red eyes. It moved slightly into the dim moon light. The monster was 10 feet tall with huge fangs and talons. It had large tattoos swirled around his body and a ridiculous amount of silky, black hair. Bandages and scars covered the muscular monster. 

"Wow. What did they put in that vodka..." Aoba said as the little dog ran to him. He rubbed his eyes trying to focus. 

"Aoba, you're not hallucinating." Ren said in a slightly anxious tone. 

"Huh." The rhymer huffed. His speech was slurred and his image was blurry. "I guess we should get going." Very calm and relaxed, Aoba turned around and resumed his staggering. 

"That would be wise." Ren said, as he followed Sly out of the park. 

* * *

 

And he jumped onto the veranda out side his room from another house with Ren in hand. Sly didn't have the courage to face Tae in his drunken state, so he thought the best plan of action was to attempt parkour. 

And he almost broke his ankle. Aoba cursed in a passive aggressive whisper, begging Ren to shine a light on it to see any irregularities. He thought something was wrong, but Ren explained that he was skinny, causing the ankle bone to look out of place.

And he slept in his lumpy bed. The gamer limped over to his bed, cursing,  thankful that the small twin bed was close to the ground. Kicking a few books and computer monitors aside, he slid into his sheets. 

And the next morning he got yelled at, but he had a decent meal. The reckless boy had steamed rice with pickled cabbage. The doughnuts he had for desserts were far too nostalgic. The bumps on his head from his violent grandmother were equally nostalgic. 

And the next evening, he sat at the tree again. Sly kept telling himself he just wanted to see where his very expensive vodka went. Climbing up the steep slope again, he felt an odd knot in his chest. He placed his headphones on his head and let go of the feeling. 

And the evening after that, Aoba visited again. And the evening after that. He never expected to see the beast. Ren was never asked about the monster either. Though Aoba still visited every evening after beating the shit out of a rhyme opponent. Once, he fell asleep while listening to music while at the tree. He woke up with a blanket the next morning. It was a deep red colour with sparrows and lily designs on it. 

And something kept pulling him back to the tree.  Virus and Trip noticed his odd routine of ditching them after rhyme, considering he didn't have an organized life at all. Worrying that the blue haired boy might be seeing someone, the duo asked him questions endlessly. 

And then he got into an accident. Aoba spent an abundant amount of time in the hospital. His little dog entertained him as he wondered what happened to the beast. He tried researching what the park was for with the shitty hospital wi-fi. 

And then he got an actual life. No longer known as 'Sly Blue', Aoba worked all sorts of shifts at Heibon, unable to continue visiting the fictitious beast. He treasured every peaceful second of his life. Aside from those shitty brats. Today he had to wipe up the iced tea the little shits spilled on the cleaning robot. 

And then Koujaku came back. He had tattoos and scars all over his body with an abundance of black, silky hair. His kimono matched the blanket Aoba had gotten the day he dozed off at the tree. The younger of the two couldn't help but notice his rather long canine teeth as they talked about their lives in between the absent years. Koujaku had seemed to leave out a large portion of his history. Aoba did the same, as he couldn't remember most of it. Neither of the two were bothered by their missing pasts. 

And Aoba never really understood the difference between causation and correlation. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk when i wrote this. That is how adults celebrate halloween. drink vodka and fall off ur couch on your way to the kitchen. because you want rice. yes that happened to me  
> i hate math  
> my bitch ass roommate also ate all the candy and stole my vodka so i wrote a fanfiction about gay anime boys in her honor  
> probs gunna delete this later bc i am stonned as fuck rn and dont know what im doin  
> ye he said spoopy what u gunna do bout that fight me bruh


End file.
